


I’ll Love You Until The Day I Die

by Starryyeah



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: Another tfp rp I did with a friend. Read from bottom to top or else it won’t make sense





	1. Chapter 1

Wheeljack thrust into her a few more times before he came as well into her, letting out a low groan. 

She groaned louder before growling, trying to fight for dominance behind the kiss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana bit his bottom lip and groaned out wantonly as she felt her end coming and she came.

Predaking dominated her tongue and wrestled and entwined his tongue over hers.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He deepened the kiss, pulling out of her only to thrust back in, aiming to find her sweet spot. 

She groaned behind that, sucking on his tongue. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana raked her nails down his shoulders and kissed his lips whimpering.

Predaking was slipping his tongue into her mouth and French kissed her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He growled but in a good way, thrusting deeper into her as he held onto her hips to hold her in place. 

She purred and she shifted against him, flapping her wings a bit before she deepened the kiss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana blushed at that as she mewled and she began to arch her back and scratched his shoulders.

Predaking grinned back down at her and he kissed her passionately back rubbing her back.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"So tight, oh you're so perfect." He groaned, starting to thrust in and out of her. 

She straddled his lap, smirking as she lent up to kiss him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana moaned out in pain at first but once she adjusted to him she moaned in pleasure.

Predaking now sat on his throne an he put her into his lap as he purred back at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well alright, since you asked so nicely." he purred, as he positioned himself between her legs, then he thrust into her. 

"Well don't I feel special?" she purred, nuzzling him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Wheeljack please! I want your length inside me! Oh please Wheeljack?!” Dana begged him.

Predaking nodded smirking as he knelt down in front of her and kissed her hand.  
“You are my queen and my mate.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"You want something more, hm?" He purred, to her. "Beg for me." 

"Well I got quite lucky then to be made for you." she purred.

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana’s body with shook with lust and love for him as her vagina ached for him to be inside her.

Predaking smirked and nodded and carefully sat her down on his throne chair in his throne room.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He smirked, before he moved his hand to his mouth, licking her essence off. "Delicious." 

"Well this is quite a large place, this is all your territory?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“WHEELJACK!!!” Dana screamed out and she came onto his hand whimpering.

Predaking showed her around the rest of their base or ship whatever you wanna call it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Louder!" he growled, stretching her out more, before he used his other hand to pinch and pull at a nipple. 

The vehicons quickly backed down, hurrying away. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Wheeljack please!!!” Dana shouted out as she moaned even louder.

Predaking growled and turned to give them a death glare with his optics telling them that she was his.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Come on, louder for me. I want to hear you sing." He purred, adding in a second finger to her. 

She looked around to what he showed her, though when they passed by some vehicons they gave a wolf whistle at Ripclaw. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana blushed at that and let out a whimper a loud one.

Predaking showed her the experimental labs and then his berth room.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Thats a good girl." he purred, inserting a finger into her. 

She held onto him, grateful for him carrying her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana elicited a mewl and then a long languid moan as she opened up her legs.

Predaking nodded smirking as he picked her up and carried her just to make sure she wasn’t sore.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He sucked on her other nipple now, needing to give that one the same, as he rubbed between her legs. 

"Mmmm, I suppose a tour would be nice." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana arched her back moaning as she held his head closer to her chest.

Predaking then stopped and he asked her if she wanted a tour around the place.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He smirked and he nuzzled her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it.

She purred more at that. "Mmm, getting me aroused again."

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Thank you Wheeljack now please give some attention to my breasts!” Dana whined.

Predaking then rubbed her hips as he smirked at her and he closed his optics in bliss.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He eyed her over, eyes darkening. "Well you look so beautiful...." 

"Mmmm, that feels good." She purred. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and she stripped out of all of her clothes for him leaving her naked.

Predaking then lapped up the energon from her neck as he licked it up clean like blood.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He then tugged at her clothing. "Want this off, right?" 

She cuddled into him, purring loudly in content. "Mmmm, my King." 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana gazed deeply into his blue eyes and nodded while she waited for him to do more to her.

Predaking wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest as he nipped her face.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh look at how your body reacts, so perfectly...." He purred. 

Ripclaw panted as she was limp under him, but oh she enjoyed how it had all felt. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana elicited some whimpers as she arched her back and shuddered in delight.

Predaking groaned and bit her neck hard drawing energon from her as he pulled out of her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He gave more kisses and nips to her neck, starting to place marks on her. 

She screamed loudly as she could, before her walls clamped down around him as she came over him now. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana tilted her head to the side for him to plant more marks there as she mewled softly.

Predaking hit her end core deep within her and orgasmed into it once he reached his high.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack enjoyed her submissiveness now, as he ground against her teasingly now, kissing over her neck. 

She screamed out loudly at that, especialy when she felt him hit that one spot deep within her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana started to be submissive and started to moan into the kiss as she rubbed his chest and shoulders.

Predaking growled loudly as he thrusted and slammed into her harder deeper and faster while scratching her hips.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack smirked as he held her and he returned the kiss just as roughly. 

"M-more! Harder!" she growled out, wanting it more rougher on her, as she tugged at him, trying to get him to thrust in even deeper. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“All Of The above and a whole lot more yowza!” Dana said and blurted out then tackled him to his berth and kissed his lips roughly.

Predaking increased his speed as he growled into her audio receptors and he banged and fucked her into oblivion as he purred.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Hot? Sexy? A stud?" he grinned. 

She relaxed and her hisses turned into pleased groans now, grip loosening on him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Y-you’re u-uh.............” Dana stuttered then trailed off when she couldn’t say anymore. Her red face said it all.

Predaking easily slowly and gently humped little thrusts into her as he gripped onto her inner thighs and grunted.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack looked himself over then to her with a smirk. "Well? How do I look?" 

She screeched out, digging her claws into his shoulders as she hooked her legs around his waist. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana’s jaw dropped. He was freakin hot as hell and so gorgeous she had a little nosebleed!

Predaking then slipped his tongue out of her as he took out his girth and shoved it inside her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He set her down on his berth, before he installed the device in himself, before he reverted to his alt mode for now and activated his new holoform. 

She groaned again, relaxing at that as she spread her legs more for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana’s cheeks flushed a deep strawberry red and she nodded and gulped.

Predaking then apologized and he took his fingers out of her and now slipped his tongue into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He held her closer as he arrived, talking to Ratchet, before he got the device. "alright, lets go to my room then the fun will begin."

She hissed at that in slight pain, squirming a bit. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana held onto him tightly as she gazed up deeply into his beautiful blue optics.

Predaking then inserted two clawed fingers into her opening and scissored them inside her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack picked her up now, heading to where Ratchet was, hoping that little item was done and ready. 

Ripclaw hissed in pleasure at that, urging him to do more. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana hesitantly got out knowing full well that he was gonna pick her up and carry her off.

Predaking then rubbed and caressed her inner thighs as he made hickeys on those too.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack headed on back, and once they arrived he opened his door to let her get out first. 

"Ah!" she gasped, holding onto his shoulders as she spread her legs for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and then she giggled as she sat back and waited to go back to the base. She was so eager.

Predaking then made his way with his teeth all the way down to her opening as he swirled his tongue around it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He growled a bit at that. "Oh you're naughty, tempting me like that..." 

She gasped and arched more to him at feeling that, clawing more at him in bliss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded as she blushed and rubbed her foot against the back of his passenger seat.

Predaking sucked bit licked and roughly squeezed with his claws her chest as he groaned and smirked.

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh I know what you're thinking." He snickered. "want to head back, and see if its finished?" 

She groaned louder at that, purring again. "....my King." she managed to speak now, looking up to him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Now Dana couldn’t stop fantasizing about how hot and sexy he would look as she drooled.

Predaking grunted in pleasure at that as he went down to her collarbone and he groped her chest.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"He made a device that, once put into me, lets me make a solid holoform, a human one." 

Ripclaw purred louder, enjoying that and she reached up to drag her claws down his chest. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana was listening and now wondering what the hell it was. He called her babe!

Predaking left marks on her as he sucked hickeys onto her neck sensually as well.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He chuckled again. "Yup, in fact Ratchet helped out too. Its a little device he's been working on, and from what he told me last, its close to being done." 

Ripclaw purred at that, tilting her head back in submission for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

"W-wait there is?! And b-babe?!" Dana said as she began to stutter and blush badly.

Predaking laid her down on his berth and he began to bite her neck as he growled.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Wha, oh don't worry babe, I still love you, have no worries on that." he chuckled. "What I mean, there's a way we can really be together physically now.' 

Ripclaw yelped at first, digging her claws into him to support herself, her long tail smacking him in the face on accident. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“I love you so much Wheeljack and what do you mean at least it’s not now?” Dana said and asked sadly.

Predaking growled and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder and went to his private quarters where they wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well....its not entirely impossible, at least its not anymore." Wheeljack said after a moment of silence now. 

Ripclaw perked up soon as she heard that, instincts taking over as she looked up to him. She tilted her head, before she looked him over and gave a pleased purr now, and pressed against him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“I-i don’t know Wheeljack. It’s like I’ll never find love. I hate humans but with a cybertronian I know it’s not possible no matter how much I’m in love with you!”

Predaking widened his optics and he stared at her up and down and gave her a sexual growl as a mating call for her. He walked over to her and grabbed her holding her in his arms.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Hey what you thinking about acting all sad like that, huh? Its not like you." Wheeljack's voice came from inside his alt mode.

After a while, Shockwave had drained the large glass cell Ripclaw was in, before it slowly lifted up and off of her. The female Predacon was still for a moment, before her optics snapped open as she took in her first breath now. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana looked out the window at the passing world around her. She loved earth but not its people. People were way too cruel and evil for her to ever like or love them. She sighed as she fidgeted.

Predaking curtly nodded in silence and he couldn’t wait for his future mate to be well his mate. He stared at her through the containment she was in and thought she was perfect and beautiful and just the right one.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Ripclaw had been the second Predacon that Shockwave had made, having of been specifically made to be a mate for Predaking. "She's almost ready to be awoken, Predaking. Within the hour she will awaken, and she'll be let out of her containment." Shockwave spoke to the large dragon. 

Wheeljack had been on a routine patrol, to ensure there was no Decepticons being detected too close to their hidden base. He had Dana with him, being in charge of watching over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana waited eagerly and impatiently as she wanted him inside her sooo badly.

Predaking stroked her cheeks as he humped her harder and rougher while growling.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack eagerly drank down her juices, before he moved his mouth away as he licked his lips. "Delicious...." 

She hissed slightly as her walls quickly started to clench down around him. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana reached her high and orgasmed fully into his mouth as she groaned.

Predaking slipped his shaft into her and he thrusted a few times to start to tease her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack continued to lick and even suck, still humming loudly to send more of those vibrations into her. 

Ripclaw went slightly limp under him and panted in bliss, purring. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana arched her back in reflex at that and whimpered out softly.

Predaking gulped and swallowed down her juices and lapped her up like a dinner plate.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack growled in a pleased way, thrusting more of his tongue deeper into her, spreading her legs wider so he got more access. 

That was it for Ripclaw, and she screamed out in pure bliss as she suddenly came in his mouth now 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana screamed his name sexually and wantonly out in delight shivering in lust.

Predaking took his tongue to coil it around her core and licked at it too.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack thrust his tongue into her now, humming loudly too to send those vibrations into her. 

She hooked her legs over his shoulders as she tried not to move too much, enjoying at feeling how he continued to lick in her. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana spread open her legs even wider and further apart as she mewled calling him handsome.

Predaking lapped at her opening then he slid his tongue inside her lapping at her inner walls now.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh keep calling me names like that babe, I like it." he purred, before he licked between her legs now. 

She gasped out louder. "Predaking! Y-yes!" she screeched out, tightly closing her eyes. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh Wheeljack please! You sexy hot beast!” Dana moaned out sexually arching her back.

Predaking curled his tongue around her clit and labia and pressed on it with a clawed finger.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack growled in content, and he continued to give her nipples attention before moving down to her stomach, and lower still. 

She gasped and whined slightly, grabbing more firmly onto his shoulders. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana held his head tighter and closer to her chest rubbing his hair while moaning.

Predaking groaned as he slipped his tongue to lick and lap at her stomach then her inner thighs.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Alright, see ya tomorrow) 

He growled in pleasure at hearing her screams, before he moved his mouth to suck on her other nipple. 

"Predaking, oh yes!" she whimpered, clawing at him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana began to scream and shout his name out in pleasure as she arched her back.

Predaking smirked again and he groped and squeezed her chest roughly in his clawed hands.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He took a nipple into his mouth now, starting to suck on the bud. 

"Oh that feels wonderful...." 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana let out another wanton mewl as she held his head closer to her chest.

Predaking smirked as he traveled down lower to nip and nibble hickeys across her shoulders and collarbone.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh I am." he growled, continuing to leave marks on her neck, before moving lower onto her chest.

She groaned louder, exposing her neck more for him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Ahh! That’s it Wheeljack! Mark me as yours and yours only!” Dana moaned out.

Predaking eventually won their little tongue battle and he softly bit and sucked on her neck now.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He trailed his kisses down to her neck now, lightly bitting and nipping on her neck, leaving a mark on her. 

She let him take it though, submitting to him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana elicited a whimper for him as she rubbed his naked back.

Predaking purred as he tried to fight back for dominance since he was the king.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He deepened it more, before he let his hands roam over her breasts, giving them a squeeze. 

She groaned loudly behind that, sucking on his tongue. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Back

Dana mewled into the kiss pressing him closer to her.

Predaking slipped his tongue into her mouth and he french kissed her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(ok)

He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. 

She purred and returned the kiss. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana started to moan as she kissed him back.

Predaking then laughed and he kissed her passionately.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

(Its alright) 

He got over her in the seat, running his hands up and down her sides as he lent in to kiss her. 

She grinned and did the same to him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana told him to start as she blushed timidly and submissively.

Predaking nodded and he splashed her with water. He chuckled.

 

\--

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh come on, I've seen it all already." He grinned. 

"Well this water feels very refreshing." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana tried to cover her naked self embarrassed.

Predaking went above water and he smiled at her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack eyed her over. "Never gonna get tired of that." he smirked. 

Ripclaw followed him, keeping close. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“U-uh uh I’ll do it myself!” Dana squeaked and she took off all of her clothes.

Predaking did some water aerobic tricks in the water too going underwater.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack snapped his fingers, and his clothes were off within a second. "Now, you wanna strip for me, or you want me to do it for you, like a bit of a show?" he grinned. 

Ripclaw watched ,before she dived down into the water. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana blushed and squeaked again. She leaned back.

Predaking went to swim in a river that was nearby.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well true, but so are you." He purred with a wink. 

Ripclaw looked down to him, wondering why he went on the ground, but she remained in the air. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“W-well I can’t help it! Y-you’re way too sexy!” Dana whined and blurted out.

Predaking then smirked and landed back down on the ground.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh come on now, don't be getting shy with me." he chuckled. 

She smirked, before flying off from him. "Catch me!" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana squeaked blushing beet red and nodded. She still looked away from him.

Predaking growled and groaned in pleasure as he twitched in pleasure.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He drove off to a secluded area, before he parked himself and then turned to smirk to her. "Well....? This good enough a spot?" 

She purred at that ,before nipping his neck. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and she blushed strawberry red and looked away from him.

Predaking just chuckled and he rubbed her back in comfort and in sensual pleasure.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well then, let me find somewhere quiet and secluded to park then we'll have some fun." 

She did a few more tricks, before she flew by next to him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded in agreement as her whole red face said it all.

Predaking then just chuckled at his mate and he loved her so much.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He smirked over to her. "Oh you're a kinky one." 

She flew fast as she could, soon flying past him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“R-round tw-two? Th-this time inside you?!” Dana stuttered embarrassed.

Predaking shot off like a rocket in the sky and turned and saw his mate catching up to him.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well anything you want, I'm up for anything." 

She yelped and growled and followed. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Uh I don’t know. What do you wanna do Wheeljack?”

Predaking grinned back at her and he slapped her butt cheeks then took off ahead of her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh I know I am." she smirked smugly. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Pretty soon Dana finished eating her food and drank her oj.

Predaking smiled at her and watched her closely.  
“You’re doing beautifully my mate.”

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He just chuckled, letting her eat in peace. 

She thought about it ,before then starting to do her own tricks. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“I do so badly actually I just surprised is all,” Dana said as she continued to eat.

Predaking told her to come up with her own moves and tricks instead of copying him.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Oh come on, I know you love those little nicknames." 

She watched him, before trying her best to copy him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Wh-What?! Hotstuff?!” Dana stuttered shyly as she started to eat her food.

Predaking watched in concentration and focused on her aerial tricks.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Easy hotstuff." he chuckled. He soon got the food, handing her the bag before he took off again. 

She quickly started to flap her wings, staying aloft in the air. "See? Told you." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana waited impatiently as she sighed her cheeks puffed up and she pouted.

Predaking nodded and he let her go safely and very carefully.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack pulled up to the window, his holoform activating before the person arrived. He was able to just make money out of thin air with the little device too, very helpful. 

"Well, care to let me go so I can prove it?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and said into the speaker what she wanted for breakfast.

Predaking grinned back at her nodded and said I know.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He arrived into the nearby town, going to one of the drive through places. "Alright, give 'em your order." 

"you DO know I can fly though, right?" she asked after a bit, smirking. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana was in the passenger seat of inside him and she was so hungry.

Predaking did some aerial tricks and loops in the sky for her but careful not to drop her at all.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He nodded, transforming into his alt mode as he kept her inside safely, before driving out of the base. 

She laughed in joy at that, enjoying the feel of the sun and wind. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and told him to just get a move on as she was starving.

Predaking flew even higher in the clouds with her in his arms as he soared.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He laughed a bit. "Oh relax, I couldn't help myself on that one." 

"Fly higher! THrough the clouds!" she smiled. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana’s face completely blushed and she almost fainted at that.

Predaking held her tightly and closely to him in his arms as he flew and nodded.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He nodded before snickered. "Oh I could give ya some sausage...." 

She held onto him, looking around more eagerly. "I think we should stay outside more often." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“My usual Wheeljack please. Bacon sausage and eggs.”

Predaking nodded and he pulled her closer against him as he flew into the sky with her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Well what would you like, hm?" 

"This planet is quite beautiful, its so large, so vast.... "

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and her cheeks flushed a deep sherry red.

Predaking even showed her the streams and rivers that were in the area.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He smirked down to her, holding her closer. "Now, wanna go out to get some breakfast?" 

Ripclaw followed him and enjoyed seeing what the outside had to offer. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana squeaked again blushing as she snuggled against his holoform.

Predaking showed her the sky and the fauna and the landscape.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He picked her up again, heading out of the room. 

She followed him, ensuring to keep close. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana nodded and waited for him to pick her up.

Predaking took her out of the ship and showed her the outside world.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He helped her get those on. "Ready?" 

"Well I'd love to tour the planet, sure." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana blushed and nodded and reached for her clothes and put them on.

Predaking shrugged and then asked her if she wanted to tour earth with him.

 

\--

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Now, I think you want to get some clothes on now that I think about it. "

"so, whats on the agenda for today, hm?" 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana squeaked as she held on tightly to him. She was still naked though.

Predaking grabbed some with his clawed hands and drank some as well as he needed it.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

He snickered, before he fully picked her up. "Sorry, but not sorry." 

She used her tail to lazily grab one, bringing it over as she picked it up, drinking it down. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

“Wheeljack I can’t stsnd at all thanks to you! You’ll have to ahh carry me!” Dana shouted.

Predaking nodded and in one corner of his berth room was a stack a fresh new stack of energon cubes.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Need help?" he smirked, but he got up and helped her up. 

"Hmmm, I'm hungry....there any energon around?" 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana blushed and smiled at him. She tried to get up but she was too sore down there.

Predaking wished his mate a good morning before he nuzzled her neck sensually.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack was awake awake, just watching her sleep before he grinned. "Morning sleeping beauty." 

Ripclaw woke up and sighed but smiled, kissing him back. "Morning." 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

The next morning Dana woke up and she yawned stretching.

Predaking opened his optics and he kissed her cheek smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Wheeljack thrust a few more into her before he came deep within her, groaning loudly in content. '

She panted quietly but smiled and she lent up to kiss him back.

(Alright, night) 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana mewled one final time before she reached her peak an came all over him inside her.

Predaking pushed out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her head.

Done rping for the night see you tomorrow 

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack grinned, hitting that spot over and over again, wanting her to come. 

She let out one more scream before she reached her own climax, before going limp under him. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana screamed louder than before and she shuddered and arched her back violently.

Predaking reached her g spot and he hit it and thrusted into it one time before climaxing.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

"Thats it, come on, louder for me!" he growled, pulling out and thrust back in, aiming for that one spot. 

She screamed now loudly as she could, clawing at him to leave marks. 

 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana shouted and screamed his name out to the sky as she raked her nails down his chest.

Predaking growled biting her shoulder harshly as he slammed into her harder way harder and faster into her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack lent over to rebite along her neck, leaving more marks on her, to further mark her as his ,and only his, while he kept thrusting into her. 

"Predaking! Come on, I want harder!" She whined. 

\----------  
Jeannenobunaga said the following:

Dana moaned out in pleasure and in bliss as she scratched his shoulders.

Predaking grinded his hips against hers on purpose wanting to see a reaction out of her.

 

\----------  
Zikya said the following:

Wheeljack positioned himself between her legs before he quickly;y thrust himself into her now. 

////

"Predaking, yes! Harder! Faster!" she groaned


End file.
